Moments With Jon
by LauraCynthia
Summary: Life with Jon Arbuckle is many things, but boring? Not a chance.
1. Fusebox

"And now…we just connect this plug to the extension cord and…._VOILA!_ Christmas!" Jon Arbuckle held up the two connecting pieces, a big goofy sentimental grin on his face. Garfield and Odie sat side by side watching him. The little dog, as usual, was wagging his tail in excitement, probably due more to the excitement in the air than any real understanding of what was going on. Garfield's expression was more that of _yeah, get on with it so we can have Christmas cookies already. _He had a candy cane in each hand, alternating licking both. Liz was perched on the edge of the couch, hands clasped in front of her, looking at Jon as if he hung the moon and the stars. Which, technically, he just had; both were represented on the tree as ornaments.

"Aaaaand, without further _adieu_…." Jon plugged the strand of LED Christmas lights in and they turned on, bright and brilliant.

For all of two seconds.

_VOOOOOOM….. _The lights went out, leaving everyone in midday-winter darkness.

"Oopsie." Jon muttered, face flushed. _Adieu_, Garfield echoed. "I gotta go check the fusebox." Jon dropped the extension cord and trotted down the stairs. Liz settled back against the couch cushions, eyes closed. Odie climbed up on the couch beside her, barking, while Garfield continued to lazily lick his candy canes.

_ZAP!_ "ARGH!" Everybody jumped as a bright flash of light lit the hallway. As their heart rates returned to normal, they heard a slow shuffle step up the stairs. A smoky, frazzled Jon walked into the room, eyes bugged out. He raised his index finger. "I gotta go check the fusebox," he muttered, turning around and heading for the basement again. Nobody moved, still trying to take it in.

A few seconds later, _ZAP! _"ARGH!" and another flash of light, followed by a crash. This followed a minute later by slower, clumsier steps. An even more rattled Jon stumbled in, dazed and confused. His eyes widened. "I – I gonna go an – go an' check the fusebox…" He lumbered down the stairs, bumping into the sides of the railing. Liz shared a concerned look with Garfield. Odie just whined.

_ZAAAAP! _"ARGH!" Light. Stumble, thump, thud, clomp clomp clomp tumble. Jon reappeared, singed from head to toe. His hair stood up on end, his clothes were burnt and he had a vacant stare in his eyes. He smiled goofily and mumbled…."Nuh-nuh-now where was-Iyuh goin' to ag'in?"

Liz covered her mouth, concern widening her eyes. Odie covered his, ears limp. Garfield pointed upwards with one toe, as though it were an index finger. _I know! To check the fusebox!_ Liz shot a glare over at him, as though she knew exactly what he was thinking. She jumped up from the couch and took Jon by the hand. "To the emergency room, that's where…."


	2. Flu Shots

Liz squeezed Jon's hand. "Don't worry. It'll be over in a second. Like that." She snapped her fingers.

Jon stood on his tiptoes, peering over the heads of the people in front of him. "Yeah. Good." An old woman wearing a green sweater with big yellow buttons rolled up her sleeve to reveal a tattooed arm that was anything but scrawny as she sat down in a rickety child-sized chair. He rubbed his arm, wincing as the nurse swabbed and then jabbed a needle into the woman's upper arm, before putting a band aid on it. She got up and waddled out the door.

"Besides," Liz continued, looking up at Jon's glazed over brown eyes. "It'll save you a lot of trouble this winter. Getting sick, buying flu medicine, missing dates…" She leaned into him.

Jon grabbed her by the waist, shoving her in front of his body. "Good idea. You first." He pushed her forward and she stumbled over the chair leg, catching herself on the table.

"Oof! Jon! I already got my flu shot a week ago." She grabbed him and switched positions, plunking him down on the chair. "Now sit."

The nurse turned to them, a fresh needle in her hand. "Roll up your sleeve."

"Sure, just as soon as I pay you…" Jon reached into his pocket for his wallet and opened it, pulling out a $10 bill.

"It's a free clinic, sir." The nurse frowned. "Quit stalling and roll up your sleeve."

Jon did as he was asked and squeezed his eyes shut. "Ow!"

"'Ow'what? I haven't touched you." The nurse wiped his arm with alcohol and jabbed Jon with the needle. "All done." She stuck a smiley face Band-aid on his arm. "For being a _good _little boy," she drawled unenthusiastically.

Jon bounced out of the chair and ran out of the room, Liz following behind at a slower pace. "All done," she muttered.

They had gotten halfway to his car in the parking lot when Jon snapped his fingers. "Oops! Forgot my wallet. I'll be right back." He jogged back through the door. Liz frowned, tapping her foot against the pavement.

Five minutes later, he returned rubbing his _other_ arm.

"Heh heh…" he blushed. "I got caught up in the line and, uh, well..."

Liz facepalmed. "Let's go out for pizza." She took him by the hand and they continued to the car. The car horn honked loudly as they approached. A furry orange paw was pressed against it. "Even Garfield's in a hurry."

"Sounds good." Jon reached into his pocket for the keys, but it came out empty. He patted both pockets. "Oh, no. I must've forgotten them inside." He raised one finger. "Back in a minute!" he shouted.

Three minutes later, they were finally headed down the freeway.

"Jon, stop it." Liz stuck her head out the window, looking at the rearview mirror. "You're going to get us pulled over." Garfield sat in the backseat, grinning.

Jon said nothing. Just continued to drive standing up, a miserable look on his face.


End file.
